falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Demolition Expert
|games3 =FO4 |requires3 =Perception 5 Level 1/10/22/34 |ranks3 =4 |effects3 =Increasing damage by explosives |baseid3 =see article |games4 =FO76 |requires4 =Level 10 |ranks4 =5 |cardpoints4=1 Perception per rank |effects4 =Increasing damage by explosives |baseid4 =see article |games5 =FOBOS2 |requires5 =? |ranks5 =? |effects5 =Increased Critical Chance to all explosive weapons |footer = Fallout 2, Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas perk image Fallout 4 perk image }} Demolition Expert is a Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, Fallout 76, and Fallout Tactics perk. It is also a skill that was to appear in the canceled Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 (skills in this game work like perks do in other ''Fallout'' games). ''Fallout 2'' and Fallout Tactics For characters that like to blow things up, there is nothing better than this perk. Explosives set by this character do more damage and always detonate on time. In Fallout 2, dynamite and plastic explosives cause an additional 10 points of damage. ''Fallout 3'' With each rank of this perk, your character will do 20% more damage with mines and grenades. Affected weapons Although weapons such as the missile launcher and Fat Man fire explosive projectiles, they are considered Big Guns and are not affected by this perk. However, the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide claims that the perk does work on missile launchers. Bugs * The Nuka-grenade is not affected by this perk. * Grenades and mines used within the Anchorage Reclamation simulation are not affected by this perk. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' With each rank of this perk, your character will do 20% more damage with all weapons governed by the Explosives skill. Note that this damage bonus only affects the actual explosive part of the weapon's damage, not the physical impact. For grenades and mines this is a negligible difference as they typically only deal 5 physical throwing damage at most. But for a Fat Man (GRA) it is much more significant as 400 of its 1000 base damage is from the physical impact. Affected weapons Prior to patch 1.4.0.5xx, the Demolitions Expert perk only applied to weapons listed in a specific Form List, which contained a few notable (and undesired) omissions. The patch subsequently expanded the Demolitions Expert perk to apply to all weapons governed by the Explosives skill, unique, DLC, or otherwise. For reference, a full listing of Explosives-skill weapons follows. ''Fallout 4'' Demolition Expert increases the damage dealt by thrown grenades, mines, explosive weapons such as the missile launcher and Fat Man (these also stack with the Heavy Gunner Perk) and even the legendary Explosive prefix. However, it does not increase the secondary damage dealt by said weapons (e.g. a grenade that deals 2 types of damage). In this case, it will only increase the damage of the first type. That also means that this perk does not increase the damage of pulse mines and pulse grenades because they only deal secondary energy damage. Effects Notes * The "gain a throwing arc" for rank 2 actually means that when your player character primes a grenade, a green arrow will show the trajectory and initial landing point for that grenade. It does not account for successive bounces, but can still be a great aid in successfully using grenades, especially since grenades cannot be used in VATS anymore. * Since it's not completely clear from the rank descriptions, ranks higher than 1 are still needed to unlock successively more advanced crafting recipes. * Rank 3 adds 25% explosion radius. * This perk does NOT affect the "Explosive Vent" power armor mods. * It does, however, affect the "Explosive" legendary weapon effect to great effect. See the respective page for details. * It also affects artillery strikes. Bugs Should this fail - Use the console command 'player.removeperk' for all levels 1-4 and either re-select/enable these perks through normal Tab-T entry or 'player.addperk' commands. ''Fallout 76'' Effects ; Nuclear Winter Demolition Expert is a perk in the Nuclear Winter battle royale mode. It requires 3 SPECIAL points to equip. Notes * This perk also unlocks the ability to craft certain explosives at workbenches. * Prior to Fallout 76 patch 1.0.5.10, the damage bonuses provided by each rank of the Demolition Expert perk were +20%/40%/60%/80%/100%, but afterwards were reduced to +20%/30%/40%/50%/60% to match other weapon perk damage bonuses. ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2'' Increased Critical Chance to all explosive weapons.Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 design document - Page 10 References Category:Fallout 2 perks Category:Fallout 3 perks Category:Fallout: New Vegas perks Category:Fallout 4 perks Category:Fallout 76 perks Category:Fallout Tactics perks Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 skills de:Abbruchexperte es:Demoledor experto fr:Expert en Démolition pl:Bombowy Gość ru:Эксперт-сапёр uk:Експерт-сапер